Why am I Circle?
by Dj daughter of Percabeth
Summary: (Sequel to I'm a block!) So, after I went home, I thought I was never to see my friends again. The Fates, I think, had a different idea of things. Contains many youtubers, laughs, and surprises! Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot.
1. Intro of Something

**Why Am I Circle?**

**Prologue**

**AN- Hello! It's Dj, back again, with the sequel to I'm a block! A lot of you have requested this, even though I've been planning this for a while. I hope this exceeds your expectations, and I'll try my best to make this as good as the first!**

**On with the story!**

Sky's p.o.v.

It had been 3 months since Dj left. I missed her, really I did, but I was too busy celebrating to grieve. We hadn't had another report about squid problems in ages, and I could live with that. Herobrine's army was scattered, unable to unite again after the loss of their leader.

But when Dawn came up to me one day, I knew something was up, because she looked very nervous about something. I had been fooling around with the guys, laughing and sharing jokes. "Adam, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked. "Alone?" She added. I shrugged, allowing her to drag me off.

"Dawn, what is it?" I asked. She rubbed her arm. "I'm-I'm pregnant!" She blurted out. I froze, letting the words click in my brain. Then, I cracked a grin. "I'm gonna be a dad?!" I exclaimed. She looked up, surprised, but smiled back and nodded. I grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. "This is awesome! Let's go tell everyone!" I said, grabbing her hand.

I ran over to the guys. "I'm gonna be a dad! Dawn's pregnant!" I announced proudly. The guys were saying their congratulations. "Can I take care of the baby?" Jerome asked, hopeful. "G, you're horrible with children!" Mitch laughed. "Am not!" Jerome shot back. "Yeah you are, you threatened to murder my sister's son with Betty because he didn't want to have nap-time!" Ty added.

"Who's threatened who now?" Kacie asked, walking up from behind. "Long story, but in other news, Dawn's having a baby!" I declared again. Kacie grinned, "Congrats!"

"I'm gonna be a dad," I muttered, still not believing it. "How did this happen?" I asked aloud.

"Well, you see..." Husky started slyly.

"I know how it happens! I just can't believe it!" I interrupted.

"How does it happen?" Jason asked.

"Uh... Well, Jason, when a man and a woman love each other, very, very much, they go into this room after their marriage. They close the door, and take out a piece of paper. They fill out the gender of the baby they want, how they want it to look, etc. Then, they put it into the mail, and 9 months later, a stork delivers the baby!" Ian explained.

I facepalmed. "Really?!" Jason asked, smiling. "Uh, sure. Whatever you say," Seto said, putting a hand on his shoulder and patting it.

Welcome to my life.

As we sat discussing baby names, a recruit ran up to me, saluting. Where had I experienced this before? "Commander Sky, we found a girl in the valley!" The recruit announced. Ty's head shot up. "Does she have blond hair and green eyes?!" He asked excitedly.

The recruit shook his head, and Ty slumped down in the chair. I felt bad Ty. Ever since Dj left, he was constantly thinking about her. It was actually kinda creepy. "Anyway... She keeps muttering something," the recruit continued. I nodded, got up out of my chair, and started to follow the recruit.

I took the lead from the recruit, pulling my butter sword out from its hilt. "You know, I'm tired of calling him just a recruit. I need to get to know my Army better," I thought. I backed up to walk beside him. He looked a bit surprised, but didn't say anything.

"What's your name?" I asked him suddenly. He gave me a nervous look. "Um, Peter, sir," he stuttered. I pushed him lightly and smiled. "Hey, no need to be nervous. I'm just a regular guy," I said, laughing. Slowly, Peter started to smile back.

We continued to talk until we made it to the field. Autumn had started to make the trees change color, making the leaves red and orange and yellow and brown.

I noticed a figure lying on the ground. I approached it with caution. It was a girl with orange hair, tan skin, and eyes that were an unusually bright blue. She wore a bright yellow shirt, orange shorts, yellow sandals, and orange wristbands. She looked around 16.

"Who are you?" I asked, lifting her to her feet. "My name is Sunny," she replied. "I'm-"

"I know who you are, Sky TheKid. You are the commander of Sky Army, and you also seem to have an obsession with gold. Your main enemy is the squid race," she listed. I gave her a weird look.

"Where did you come from, Sunny?" I asked hesitantly. "A land far north of here. The name, I cannot say," she answered.

"Okay, enough of the creepiness. Why are you here?" I said, putting my hand on my hilt. I didn't trust her, not one bit. "I am here because I was sent. I cannot say why," she said.

"But trust me, I am no foe. I too have lost friends to your enemy, and I do not mean the squids," she reassured me.

"Peter!" I called. He ran up to me, saluting. "Yes commander?" Peter asked. "Please escort Ms. Sunny back to the base. Also check her for weapons. Put her under questioning, and I shall meet you there," I told him, gesturing to Sunny.

He nodded, and grabbed Sunny's arm, leading her away.

After the whole Sunny fiasco, I was having dinner with Dawn, when Jason and Ty knocked on the door of our house. I gestured for them to come in, grateful for more company. (Hey, marriage ain't always sunshine and rainbows.)

"Sky, we have to go to the Nether," Ty blurted out. I put my fork down. "And why is that?" I asked calmly.

"There hasn't been any problems with hostile mobs since the battle. Doesn't that bother you a little?" Ty said. I shook my head. "Well, me and the others think that the mobs might be planning something. Key word, THINK. We don't know if it's true, so we have to go check to be sure nothing funny is going on."

I sighed and glanced at Dawn. "How long will we be gone?" I asked finally. "Maybe a day or two at the most," Jason shrugged. "Do you think I should go?" I asked Dawn. "If there's a chance that the mobs are planning something, I want you to know for sure," she answered.

I looked at Jason and Ty. "Let's go."

"Can we go home now?!" Jason asked for the seven millionth time. "If this was an anime, I would have a vein popping out of my head," I thought.

Our group on this delightful adventure consisted of Ty, Jason, myself, Mitch, Jerome, Husky, Ian, Bodil, and Kacie. We had only been gone for a couple of hours and we already were starting to get sick of each other.

"For the last flipping time, NO!" Mitch screamed. "Well, gee, you didn't have to be so harsh about it," Jason muttered. "And you didn't have to ask a million times!" Mitch fired back.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies, you're both beautiful. Shut up," Husky said sweetly. "Hey, Mr. Fish, can't you get some water or something to melt this lava?" Jerome teased.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT A FLIPPING FISH!" Husky yelled, lunging at Jerome. He crashed into Jerome, sending them both flying to the ground.

Jerome rubbed his head. "Ow! It's a joke. You don't have to be so mellow dramatic."

I shook my head, and looked forward.

A figure was running in the distance. "Hey!" I called, running after it.

"Sky? What gives? Wait up!" Kacie yelled. The others ran after me.

I stopped suddenly, for the figure had disappeared. This caused Ty to run into me, followed by Jason, Mitch, Ian, Husky, Jerome, Kacie, and Bodil.

I groaned, pushing myself up. "Next time Adam, a warning in advance would be great," Ian grunted. I looked around. The Nether looked the same, but a few yards away stood a Nether portal.

"I saw a figure, and I think they might have taken this portal back to the Overworld. We should check it out!" I explained. Kacie shrugged.

"YOLO, right?" Mitch chuckled. "Nobody says that anymore," Jason muttered.

I ignored them and stepped up to the portal. "I'll go first. See ya on the other side!" I said cheerfully, waving.

The world started to spin, and my vision grew a purple tint. Then, I got a mouth full of grass. I jumped up and spit it out in disgust.

My surroundings looked different from the. Overworld I was used to. The trees were more complex and were so large they blocked the sun. I turned around to be sure I was near the portal.

One by one, my friends started to appear out of the Portal. After they were all there, I unsheathed my sword.

Out of nowhere, Jason snickered. "Guys, look at yourselves. You guys look stupid," he said. Ty started to laugh, so I reached up and felt my head. It was no longer square shaped, but an oval shaped.

"Why is my face a circle?!" Ian asked in alarm. "I don't know. But I don't think we're on the Overworld," Jerome said. "Noooo! When'd you get that idea, genius?" Ty asked sarcastically.

"Wherever we are, there might be danger. Stick together. And not literally."

Dj's p.o.v.

Normal birthdays= fun, gifts, balloons, family. My birthday? Running for my life trying to avoid flying cake and burritos. And I don't even like burritos.

I dashed through the road of temples, ducking my head to avoid an oncoming blue cake. It hit the wall of a building with a splat. Though, as stupid as it sounds, I used my pointer finger and swiped a bit on my finger, licking it. I didn't break my pace, but looked over my shoulder. "Red Velvet, nice!" I yelled.

I continued like that, running and ducking like I was in the boss battle of a Super Mario Bros game. Then, I turned around to see my enemy, which proved to be a horrible mistake. A pink cake hit me full on the face.

Now, I'm gonna be honest with you. Cakes may look soft and fluffy, but when they're being shot at you at fast speeds, they hurt. A lot.

I wiped my face down, trying to be rid of the pink goo that stayed on my face. Then, I set off again, and soon, I was at my aunt, Maria's, house. As a 17 year old and a daughter of Poseidon, I might add, she's most likely one of my best friends. She actually actually looks a lot like me.

I knocked on her door, hearing the footsteps thunder closer. My patience wore thin, and I banged once more on the door. "MARIA! OPEN THE DANG DOOR!" I yelled. Finally, I saw a head of blond hair when someone opened the door. "What?!" Maria snapped, annoyed.

"Oh, nothing major, it's just I'm being chased by a random thing that I don't know what it is. It's also my thirteenth birthday, and the thing is throwing cake and burritos at me. How are you today?!" I said sarcastically. When she looked annoyed, I sighed. "Can you help me, please?" I asked.

"Fine, you can come in. But, I have to warn you: Austin's here," she replied. I groaned. Austin is Maria's boyfriend, and me and him don't exactly see eye to eye. Meaning, we despise each other with a passion. He's also a son of Ares, which makes him a delightful little ray of sunshine.

I thanked Maria anyway, and followed her inside, closing the door behind me. We stepped into Maria's living room, where Austin was sitting on a recliner. I gave him a glare, to which he returned.

I then ignored him and peeked out the window. The thing was... (Drumroll please) Ares. I was running from Ares.

I opened the door again and sprinted towards him, ready to war-hammer his face. "Listen here, you no good-" I started. He interrupted me, laughing, except it was a very high-pitched laugh. He fell to his knees, his eyes turning black.

"What the Olympus?" I thought, stepping back. Suddenly, his stomach opened, like a door. Out stepped my sister. Her face was covered in oil, but her gray eyes shone with mischief.

"Hey Dj! Happy birthday!" She exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow. "You built an Ares robot?" I asked. She grinned and nodded.

I smiled back, and she hopped down to the ground. "Where's Tj?" She asked. "Well, Aj, I would know if you hadn't have been throwing cake and burritos at me!" I teased.

"Yeah. I think I had too much sugar this morning."

"Let's go see Gargoyle!" I declared, grabbed Aj's arm and dragged her. I walked back into Maria's house, shutting the door again.

"Can we see Gargoyle and Delphi?" I asked Maria. She nodded and led us out to a stable in her backyard.

A Pegasus that was stoney gray with darker gray wings trotted over to us. "Dj!" it exclaimed. (Yes, I inherited horse-speaking from my dad. Deal with it.) I rubbed it's back. "Hey Gargoyle. You want a sugar cube?" I asked him.

"Yeah I do!" I brought out a sugar cube and held it to his mouth. He ate it quickly, neighing on delight. "He sure does like you," Maria commented, laughing.

"I just have a way with animals!" I pointed out. Aj sneezed. "I'm sorry, I'm allergic to complete and utter bull," she said. I rolled my eyes, and continued feeding the Pegasus sugar cubes.

After a while, the sun started to set. Me and Aj headed back to our little house. I started to close the door, until it slammed open, on my face. I reared back in pain. In the doorway was my little brother by five minutes, Tj.

Tj is the spitting image of our dad. They both share the same black hair, same sea-green eyes, same goofy smile, and same seaweedbrain-ness (is that even a word?). "Hiya guys!" He exclaimed.

"Tj, please don't do that. I think you almost broke my nose," I scolded, picking up a glass of water and drinking it. I felt my nose, and it was healed. "There, that's better!" I announced.

I hugged my brother, then led him into the living room. "Happy birthday!" Us triplets all exclaimed to one another. We then laughed at the same time.

"Look little brother, we are going hunting with Artemis tonight. Can you watch the house tonight?" Aj asked. "Fine. But I demand payment!" He declared, holing put his hand.

I smirked. "I'll give you half of an invisible penny! Deal?" At my offer, he groaned. "Fine."

I then finally noticed how tall he got. "Dear gods! Stop growing!" I teased, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "I can't!" He teased back.

"Did you ever drop that nuke?" I asked. "Nah. Mom and Dad stopped me. Something about the FBI and the death. Whatever," he replied, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes. Only Tye could be serious about that.

I stood on my tiptoes and ruffled his hair. "I'm gonna put a brick on your head!" I grinned, before following Aj, who was already at the door.

I turned around and yelled one last thing at Tj. "Don't destroy anything!" He laughed and yelled back, "No promises!"

When you hunt, you have to be quiet. So quiet that even the smallest of twigs snapping could scare all the animals away. Luckily for us, we were the masters of quietness and stealth.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at my sister. We were in the middle of a hunt, and she had to snap a twig. A flock of birds flew away.

"Girls, calm down," Artemis said calmly, putting a hand on my shoulder. As she was trying to keeping Aj from killing me, I heard a faint rustle a few yards away.

"There's something there. I'll go check," I whispered to them, summoning a knife from my pocket. Artemis nodded. "Be careful," she instructed.

I nodded back, and stepped into the woods. When I reached the source of the rustling, I didn't see anything in the moonlight.

I backed up against a tree, my knife in my hand.

Then, a hand clamped over my mouth.

**AN- so how was that chapter? Good, bad, ehh?**

**Also, before I close this off, I am starting something new!**

**I am going to ask you, the readers, a question at the end of every chapter. You answer the question in the reviews if you want.**

**I will also be accepting questions to me personally. I will pick three and answer them in the beginning author's note at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**I am doing this because I want to get to know you guys better. You guys are the ones who made my dream of writing come true, and I want to repay you any way I can.**

**My question: If you could meet any character in my stories, who would you meet?**

**That's all I have to say, so Read and Review!**

**Happy Reading!**

**-Dj**


	2. Chapter 1: I have no name for this

**Why am I circle?**

**Chapter 1**

**AN- Soooooooo...hi. It's been awhile. Like over a month. I'm sorry. I've been... Yeah, I don't really have an excuse. I'm sorry.**

**Answering reviews time!**

**Rainwritesthethings: 1. Rain... We've discussed this. No hurting people to get to Mitch. (Don't worry. I'll kidnap him for you!)**

**DrWhovianist- 1. LUCKY!  
2. I love all of Team Crafted members the same, but for different reasons. But that's awesome!  
3. Can I meet your OC and his brother? Plzzzz?!  
4. I know right?**

**Puckabrina Percabeth Rules-  
I would love to meet you too, Pucka! :D  
I will give the Updatezzzz. When I'm not lazy.**

**TCDK-  
Aren't they all?! :)  
Yes. That's my only word. Yes.  
I saw that! I was rolling in the floor when he got shot in the eye, but a small part was screaming: "MITCH! NUUUUUU!"  
So do I. It's so beautiful!**

**CaughtBetweenFandoms-Why thank you! Your review made me feel all amazing inside and stuffs...Yep, this got weird fast.**

**RedCreeper10- I don't know who to respond so... Yes.**

**ilovejacksparrow- Yes, Jerome is a choice! I would love to meet them all and shove them into some PokeBalls and take them home... Geez, this is getting creepy. And Dj only kills if she's mad, so don't make her mad and you'll be okay!**

**PurplMuffinXTRM- I pulled a Rick on that one. Hehe. And thank you for that compliment, and tell that to your friend as well. And also, I would love to meet you too!**

**On with the Story!**

Dj's p.o.v.

"Sshh!" The voice whispered. I glared at them and pointed my knife at their neck. "Let me go!" I hissed.

"It's not very nice to aim knives at your friends' necks, Dj," the voice playfully scolded. I turned around and finally saw my person-who-covered-my-mouth-with-their-hand... Person. (Yeah I made it up, deal with it.)

"S-Sky?!" I stuttered. Sky raised his sunglasses and winked. "The one and only!" He grinned. "Holy Hammer of Hephaestus! What are you doing here?!" I demanded, hugging him. "I'm not alone. But I don't have time to explain," he explained.

"Neither do I. Stay here until morning, and do NOT, under any circumstances, leave the forest. Or so help me I will tear you to shreds!" I threatened, putting the knife back in my pocket.

"Deal. Now go!" He replied. I nodded and turned away, running back to Aj and Artemis.

"Gods, Dj, where were you?" Aj asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "The thing got away, but it was nothing important," I lied. Artemis raised an eyebrow, but lead us back to our shack.

"Good night girls. We'll have better luck next time!" She chuckled. With that, she turned and disappeared into the slowly fading night.

Tj was waiting in the living room, reading a book. "Why are you reading?" I asked, surprised. "It's called: 'How to make homemade Nukes'," he replied, not looking up from the book. I nodded in understanding, and went into my room.

The room was a blue color, with pictures of things and people. My sword hung on a wall, as well as my trumpet. I also had trophies from tournaments in various things like archery and sword fighting, and also academics like good grades and knowledge bowl from when I went to normal school for a little while.

I plopped down on my bed, everyday clothes still on, and closed my eyes. My mind whirled into sleep mode.

_I was back in Minecraftia, and I was looking through a window. Dawn was sitting in a room, pacing and muttering to herself. All of a sudden, the window next to her shattered. Herobrine appeared among the broken shards of glass. He threw a glass bottle at the floor._

_It too broke, and a purple liquid leaked out. Dawn's eyes rolled back in her head, and she slumped down to the floor. Herobrine smirked, and took her in his arms. "Oh Sky, why would you ever think I was defeated?" He muttered._

_He looked around, and disappeared in a puff of black and red smoke._

I awoke with a start, rubbing my head. "What a dream," I said to myself, yawning. I got up and changed into some clean clothes, an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. I pulled my blond hair up into a messy ponytail that draped over my right shoulder.

With one last look at my appearance, I grabbed my sword and headed out the door. "And just where do you think you're going?" Aj asked casually. I froze, and turned around to face her slowly.

"Out," I told her calmly. "Out where?" She pressed. "None of your business!" I snapped. "Fine. Just don't disappear again," Aj replied, looking back down at her breakfast. "No promises!" I smiled, grabbing an apple and winking at her.

As I munched on the apple, I walked through the rows of temples until I came to the dark part of Olympus, or the Dark Forest. I looked around, careful to see if I was being followed. When I was sure I wasn't, I walked briskly into the trees.

"Sky!" I hissed, searching for my butter-loving friend. "Dj?!" Someone stuttered. I turned around, to see most of my friends, gathered around me.

There was Sky, Jason, Mitch, Jerome, Husky, Bodil, Ian, Kacie, and Ty. "Guys?!" I responded back. I ran and hugged them all one by one.

We exchanged laughter and hugs and news, and by the time we were done, the sun was near noon.

"So, um, Sky, where's Dawn?" I asked him. "Uh..." He started, rubbing his arm. I glared at him. "What did you do?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Dawn's sorta... pregnant," he blurted out. "Pregnant?" I repeated. "Yeah..." Sky trailed off.

Before I could respond, I heard this:

"DJ!" It was Aj. You detect a pattern here? She always comes at the WORST possible times. "My family cannot know you're here. But I think I know a place where you can stay," I explained.

I gestured for them to follow me. "My friend Maria might be able to hide you guys," I continued. As I led them, Ty appeared at my side. "Hey," he said, smiling. "Hey," I replied, returning the smile.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" He asked causally. "Wow. I'd never thought I would see the day the one and only Deadlox would try to make small talk," I joked, pushing him lightly on the shoulder.

He chuckled nervously, his face going red. "But if you if you want to know, yesterday was my birthday. And I got pelted with cake and flying burritos by my sister who was disguised as a robot Ares," I told him. He opened his mouth to speak. "Don't ask," I said stopping him.

I looked around for a second to make sure no gods or annoying sisters were around. When I saw there were none, I led them to Maria's.

"Okay. So, Maria is my half-aunt. She's 17, and she has a boyfriend. If you give her a hard time, I'll skin you all alive!" I threatened. "Fine dood. I guess we can't have our Pixelmon tournament here guys," Jerome said sadly.

"Pixelmon?" I questioned. "Don't ask," Ty replied. I knocked on the door without speaking another word.  
"What?" I heard Maria whine from behind the door. "It's Dj again! I have a favor to ask!" I replied. "Now come out before I break down the door, again!"

I heard her groan, but she opened the door. Her blond hair was tied up in a messy bun, her eyes had dark lines under them, and she still was in her pajamas. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Wha-" Maria stopped and finally caught sight of my friends. "Who in the name of Hades are they?!" She demanded. "These are my friends?" I said, but it came out as a question.

"Who-?"

"This is Adam, Bodil, Ty, Mitch, Jerome, Kacie, Jason, and Husky," I replied, pointing of each one of them as I said their name.

"Pleased to meet you!" Jerome suddenly exclaimed. Maria cupped her hand and whispered to me behind it, "Why is the furry thing talking? And wearing a tuxedo in the middle of summer?" She asked.

"He's a Bacca. Don't ask." Maria nodded again in understanding. "Why haven't I seen them around before?" She pressed.

"Well..." I went on to explain the whole thing, except leaving out the part about my crush on Ty and the kiss and me almost dying and whatnot.

"So, they come from a different dimension that you found while exploring a place you're forbidden to go?"

"Yeah..."

"That is probably the most normal thing you've ever done."

"I know right!"

"So, um, can we stay or not?" Sky interjected. Maria sighed but said it was okay.

"Aj cannot under any circumstances know about them, or the gods for that matter," I warned Maria. "What about Tj?"

I pondered that for a second. "Hmmmmm... I'm gonna go get him," I responded.

"TJ! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OVER HERE!" I yelled, pushing the door open. "Well hello to you too, sis," he muttered, walking over to me.

"I need you to meet somebody," I announced, grabbing his arm. "Who?" He puzzled, tilting his head to the side.

"I'll tell you later, but they love destruction!"

"I'm in."

**AN- That's it. Abrupt much? Yep. And I regret nothing.**

**So, my question for today is:"What would be your first reaction if you saw Team Crafted irl in a store or something?"**

**That's all for now, so read and review!**

**Happy reading!**

**~Dj**


End file.
